1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display, a display, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
With more displays having a thinner thickness, screens having a larger area have been required including the one having a diagonal line of 40 inches.
Many displays having a thin thickness use, for example, a structure as in a liquid crystal display in which flat substrates opposed to each other control the display indication. A liquid crystal display provides a display indication by using a fact that polarization of light penetrating liquid crystals is different depending on the orientation of the liquid crystals. Specifically, the substrate sandwich sealed liquid crystals and electrodes provided at opposed surfaces of the substrates are applied with a voltage to control the orientation of the liquid crystals. The opposed substrates have therebetween a distance of a few micrometers to several tens of micrometers, This distance must be accurately maintained to be equal to or smaller than 0.05 micrometers in order to provide a uniform display.
The distance between the substrates can be determined by a spherical or fiber-like spacer. However, the spacer tends to be easily moved to cause a situation where the spacer may damage an electrode, an orientation film or the like provided on the substrate, thus causing defective indication.
JP-A-H11-287983 is an example of related art. As described in the example, in order to solve the above problem, a column-like spacer (so-called column spacer) is formed by resin to control the distance between the substrates.
However, even when the spherical or fiber-like spacer is substituted by the column spacer to control the distance between the substrates, new material and step are required, thus deteriorating a production efficiency.